Love, Mood, and Temperature
by asteristar
Summary: “Why?” she asks pleadingly. It’s a one word question, but his answer will tell her everything. Rating to be safe


Love, Mood, and Temperature

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad.

A/N: This story is a OneShot I wrote for my sister, who LOVES 'Wheel of Time'.

**Chapter One **

It's been a long time since she last felt this cold. The first time, it had been learning Moiriane had died. The second, it was her stilling that brought on this overwhelming chill. And now, she sits in his tent with her heart shrouded in ice.

While she hates to admit it, she does love him. Light knows she's tried to make it disappear, but she can't seem to find anything that can get rid of it, or of him. But it's not her love that makes her shiver. It's something else, a fear of rejection. She smiles slightly, laughing inwardly at her foolishness. She's Aes Sedai, and has no time for fear.

She sighs lightly, brushing off skirts with a strange delicacy. For a moment, she looks like a lady of high nobility, her wrist curving precisely, her fingers poised over the fabric, but the illusion disappears as she settles back in her rickety chair. Her eyes roam over the room, taking in the dim shadows cast by the small lamp on the table in the corner. Her gaze lingers on a pile of papers, and she feels a sudden urge to make sure he knows nothing she doesn't, but she forces her eyes away.

The tent flap bulges in, Gareth's attempt to knock on cloth. She's been waiting for him for hours now, expecting him back so she can see the reports he's promised to bring. She tells him to come in absently, but is too engrossed in her own thoughts to acknowledge him.

As he moves about the tent, she goes back to thinking about her fear. A strange one for a former Amyrlin, but one that has been consuming her thoughts lately. She cannot very well ask him if he loves her, so she decides to ask him the next best thing.

"Did you hate me?" she asks softly. He glances over her, and she knows she must clarify. "When I was Amyrlin. Did you hate me?"

* * *

He hears a vulnerability in her voice, one that breaks the shield she wears. It's a momentary joy, seeing her human. Mostly, she's this unreachable, stubborn Aes Sedai. And he loves her for it. 

If someone had told him years ago that he would fall in love with Siuan Sanche, he would have ordered them jailed. But now, looking at her, it doesn't seem so crazy.

"No," he says firmly. "I understood you. You did what you had to do."

She rises slowly, repeating it under her breath, as if assuring herself that her actions were indeed necessary. He smiles, finding this endearing. There's a silence that follows, but unlike previous ones, this one is comfortable and tranquil. They're standing closer than usual, her near the table in the corner, him next to her. For once, she doesn't move away, and they're content to stand together, with each other.

But with her, he's not a patient man, and he feels the need to do something. He steals a glance at her, and marvels at the serenity she wraps herself in. He decides it's safe to move, safe to do something before he becomes unreasonably impatient. She coolly arches an eyebrow at him, and he realizes he's been staring at her for too long. He freezes, mind working furiously, until he does the only thing he can think to do.

He leans forwards and gently presses his lips to hers. Her entire body stiffens and he can feel her getting ready to pull away, but as he moves closer, she relaxes. His hand goes to the small of her back and brings her forward, until she's pressed up against him. His free hand finds its way to the back of her neck, keeping her lips against his. She doesn't move as he does this, only stands still and lets him kiss her. But as he moves her closer to him, she reacts, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

* * *

It's been a long time since she last felt this happy. The first time, it had been when she'd first channeled. The second had been when she'd bonded her Warder. But standing in a tent, in the middle of winter, kissing Gareth Bryne, is a completely different. Instead of joy, it is elation. 

But being her sensible self, she breaks away, stepping back a little. There's a look of confusion on his face, and it matches all that she feels inside.

"Why?" she asks pleadingly. It's a one word question, but his answer will tell her everything.

He watches her for a moment, and then something in his eyes changes, and a half-smile appears on his face.

"Look around you," he tells her, his voice grave. "This camp is on the brink of war. Men will die." She nods slowly, looking at the ground, fearing the worst. He places a finger under her chin and raises it so that she's looking him in the eye. "I can do most anything during this war, but I cannot walk away from you without you knowing that I love you."

She smiles, blue eyes sparkling. She opens her mouth to answer, and is surprised when he cuts her off with a kiss. She sighs good naturedly, and moves to his desk.

"Now," she says firmly, "you had some reports you wanted to show me." He nods and goes to stand next to her. Things are the same as they have been, and yet they are different.

It's been a long time since she last felt this happy.


End file.
